


Оттепель

by rubyrummy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, Interrogation, M/M, S&M, Sexual Violence, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стива Роджерса пытали, но так — никогда. Все предостерегали его, что поиски Баки Барнса не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Когда запястья сковали наручники, он понял, что попал в беду. Но даже не мог представить, кто будет выбивать из него каждую крупицу информации: от сыворотки до кода доступа к сети Щ.И.Т.а</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247182) by [TheLocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLocket/pseuds/TheLocket). 



> Бета — [autodofe](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1896883)
> 
> Иллюстратор — [genchou](http://xxxgenchou.tumblr.com/)

— Умоляй, Роджерс, — Баки лениво растянул губы в усмешке, поцеловав остриём ножа шею Стива.

— Баки... — не в силах подобрать слов, Стив уронил голову. Барнс схватил его за волосы, потянул вверх.

— Кто, чёрт бы тебя подрал, такой Баки? — рявкнул он, теряя самообладание. — Хватит так меня звать!

Он попытался успокоиться, но затем бессильно зарычал.

Стиву — на коленях — прекрасно было видно причину беспокойства Баки. Тот всегда радовался, что у него больше.

— Бак-ки, — выдохнул Стив. Боль тупо пульсировала в спине. Он напрягся, стараясь не думать о том, как Баки грубо держал за загривок, не позволяя встать с колен. Как корчился, когда тот вычерчивал звезду на его спине. Красную звезду, метку Баки. Он вздрогнул.

Баки вновь ухмыльнулся, неровно дыша. Он крепко вцепился в затылок Стива, заставляя смотреть прямо на ширинку. Так близко, на ширине ладони.

Со связанными за спиной руками Стив ничего не мог поделать — и сдался.

— Дай я... — прошептал он, наклоняясь вперёд. — Пожалуйста, Баки.

Его с силой дёрнули за волосы, и он застонал.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — сквозь зубы процедил Баки, прижав лезвие к шее.

— Пожалуйста, дай я... — пробормотал Стив. Его трясло. Так долго: он скучал по Баки, всему, что было связано с ним, скучал по жарким ночам, голой коже на голой коже, тяжёлому дыханию, томлению и разрядке. Баки повелевал, и Стив с радостью повиновался.

Отуманенный воспоминаниями, болью и желанием, он наклонился и открытым ртом приник к паху, губами и языком ища желаемое сквозь ткань.

Он знал, что его накажут, и не удивился, когда боль обожгла лицо. Он почти потерял равновесии от пощёчины. По крайне мере, его ударили не металлической рукой. Почувствовав кровь на языке, он облизал губы.

— Я говорю, ты повинуешься, — прорычал Баки. — У меня нож.

— Да, да-сэр, извините, — проскулил Стив. Старый Баки уважал его потребности, знал, что нужно делать и как далеко можно зайти. Стив доверял ему, уважал его. Они были как одно целое.

Но Баки — «Зимний Солдат» — неизвестная переменная. Стив не знал, чего ожидать. И это опьяняло, из-за опасности он хотел его ещё больше. Тело изнывало от желания, кровь кипела в венах.

Он пытался быть послушным, хотел подождать, но у Зимнего Солдата было нечеловеческое терпение. И все это так долго, долго.

— Пожалуйста, — заныл Стив. Прохладные металлические пальцы коснулись спины, провели по методично вырезанными линиям. Стив задрожал. Он знал, на что они способны.

И вдруг они оказались у него на затылке, зарылись в волосы и сжались.

— Ты делаешь то, что я говорю, — проговорил Баки невыразительно и профессионально. Будто отдавал приказ.

Стив застонал, бедра инстинктивно дёрнулись в ответ. Этот тон. Он закатил глаза почти до белка.

— Роджерс, — отрывисто прошептал Баки. — Ты понял?

— Да, да, сэр, — хныкнул он. — Пожалуйста.

Пауза. Стив закусил губу, сжал челюсти.

— Хорошо, — наконец одобрил Баки.

Призывно зашуршала молния, Баки расстегнул ширинку и стянул с себя штаны. Стив жадно подался вперёд.

Пальцы Баки впились в кожу головы. Стив посмотрел вверх: губы Баки скривились в гримасу удовольствия.

Но Стив хотел не просто сделать то, что ему велели, он хотел уничтожить самообладание, поэтому сосредоточился на задаче, на приказе, стараясь оправдать доверие.

— Быстрее, — распорядился Баки слегка напряжённым голосом и Стив поспешно подчинился. Баки зарычал, и Стив взглянул вверх: глаза были полузакрыты, а губы дрожали.

— Отлично, — похвалил Баки. — Отлично справляешься.

Пальцы почти болезненно прошлись по волосам Стива, принуждая двигаться вперёд-назад в неровном ритме.

Несмотря на растущее возбуждение, он не отвлекался на себя, сконцентрировавшись на Баки. И судя по тихим стонам, срывающимся с губ, и неровному дыханию, оставалось недолго.

Шею обожгло: нож, двигавшийся в такт движениям Баки, дёрнулся, когда тот потерял контроль, вздрогнул и спустил.

У Стива затуманилось зрение, он наклонился, ища поддержку у Баки, но тот отошёл на другой конец комнаты допроса и опёрся металлической рукой о стену, пытаясь остаться на ногах.

Стив не мог понять, почему перед глазами мельтешат чёрные точки. Потом почувствовал, как кровь струится по шее, горячая и липкая. В глазах потемнело, и он услышал, как Баки застегнул ширинку.

— Чёрт. Роджерс? — спросил Баки.

Он ощутил руку на горле, пережавшую разрезанную жилу.

— Чёрт, — Баки вздохнул. — Я... я... ну, не…

— Нормально, — прохрипел Стив. — Я в порядке.

Темнота ушла, и Стив увидел над собой Баки, который ладонями обхватил его за шею. На него нахлынуло острое дежавю, внутренний голос иронично засмеялся.

— Сыворотка супер-солдата, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, что рана начала затягиваться.

— Слава Богу, — пробормотал Баки. — На мгновение... я забыл как я силён... и... ты казался таким... _хрупким_.

Стив с глубоким удивлением узнал своего старого Баки с вечно тревожно-оберегающим взглядом.

Но их прервали.

— Джеймс, отчёт, — скрипуче проговорило переговорное устройство, Баки выругался и вскочил на ноги.

— Нет новых сведений, — ответил он, выпрямляясь и делая шаг назад.

Наступила пауза.

— Интересный метод допроса, — холодно отозвался динамик. Даже Стив, валяющийся на полу в полубессознательном состоянии, уловил язвительность в бесплотном голосе.

И мог поклясться, что Баки покраснел.

— В будущем, пожалуйста, используй только _официально одобренные_ Гидрой методы допроса, Джеймс. На этом всё.

Голос отключился, и Баки вздохнул.

— Садись, — проворчал Баки, поднимая его и толкая к серебристому стулу. Руки Стива всё ещё сковывали наручники за спиной.

— Блядь, — выругался Стив, посмотрев вниз. Несмотря на потерю крови, его состояние было вполне очевидно.

Баки проследил за его взглядом.

— Прости, — он проговорил еле слышно. — Обычно я…

Он даже выглядел немного пристыжённым.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Стив, немного дрожа. — Семьдесят лет воздержания не прошли даром.

Но это не помогло, судя по слегка смущённому лицу Баки.

— … может вернёмся к пыткам? — спросил Стив, затаив дыхание.

— Я думал, что... — сказал Баки со стыдливым смешком.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Я не могу ничего сообщить о Щ.И.Т.е, Бак…

— Джеймс, — немедленно поправили его.

Стив печально покачал головой, пытаясь стереть вялую улыбку с лица.

— Я не могу, Джеймс, — повторил он.

— Ну давай, — выдохнул Баки, садясь напротив и наклоняясь над столом, открыто и приглашающе. Проклятье, он был хорош.

— Я не могу, — в третий раз отказался Стив.

— Как твоя шея? — спросил Баки.

Стив повернул голову, показывая.

— По ощущениям почти зажило, — оценил он.

Баки встал, облизнул палец и провёл по шее, стирая кровь, затем сунул испачканный палец в рот и проделал всё заново.

— Настоящая пытка, да? — пробормотал Стив, вспоминая, как дышать.

— Просто привожу тебя в порядок. Мой командир очень расстраивается, если я возвращаю заключённого с допроса всего в крови.

— Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы, — ответил Стив, стараясь говорить твёрдо. Но голос дал петуха, когда Баки поцеловал его в шею.

— М-м-м, — сказал Баки лопатке Стива. Загривок словно обожгло.

Он весь напрягся, а Баки твёрдым подбородком потёрся о ключицу.

— Ты хорошо постарался, — выдохнул Баки. — Было бы неправильно тебя не отблагодарить.

— Всё в порядке, — не сдавался Стив. — Правда.

Язык Баки возобновил исследование кожи, губы блуждали от линии волос до уха.

Стив задрожал на стуле.

— Позволь тебя отблагодарить, — простонал Баки, оглаживая ладонью бедро Стива.

— Я не могу ничего рассказать, — как мог сопротивлялся Стив, выделяя каждое слово. — Не могу.

Губы около уха сменились на зубы: он прикусил кожу.

— Позволь тебя отблагодарить, Роджерс, — упорствовал Баки.

— У тебя будут проблемы, — сказал Стив, дыхание ускорилось, рука Баки медленно спускалась к поясу.

— Проблемы? — протянул он.

— Да... да, — с запинкой произнёс Стив. — Большие проблемы.

Баки наклонился, его лицо оказалось в двух сантиметрах от лица Стива.

— Боюсь, у меня уже проблемы, — ответил он.

И прежде чем Стив сумел вымолвить хоть слово, тот грубо впился в его губы, царапая щетиной, — не переставая двигать рукой.

— А у тебя проблемы, Стив? — спросил Баки, отступив, тяжело рассматривая Стива.

— М-м-м, — прохныкал Стив.

— Теперь ты мой, — припечатал Баки, языком вычерчивая линию на виске Стива.

— Твой, да, твой, — неуверенно пробормотал Стив. Он вздрогнул, вцепился в металлическую спинку стула, пытаясь успокоиться, но металл смялся под его пальцами.

— Давай, Стив, — не успокаивался Баки. — Пожалуйста, Стив. Пожалуйста.

Оба знали, что Стив не сможет долго сопротивляться, когда он так шептал его имя.

— Код, Стив, — торопил Баки. — Код доступа, пожалуйста. Стив. Пожалуйста. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя. Позволь отблагодарить тебя.

Стив стиснул зубы.

— Пожалуйста, — протянул Баки, замедляя ритм. — Только первую цифру.

Баки поднял руку и медленно облизал ладонь. Затем с предельной точностью вернул её назад и начал заново, на этот этот раз быстрее, ускорившись до сверхчеловеческой скорости.

Стив выдохнул.

— Да? — Баки прижался губами к виску Стива и настойчиво продолжил:

— Давай, скажи, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, скажи.

И Стив больше не мог сопротивляться. Он просто не мог, ему это было нужно. Только первую цифру. Он заслужил после семидесяти лет ожидания. И он знал, что всё прекратится, стоит ему не подчиниться.

— Альфа, — слово соскользнуло с губ прежде, чем он сумел себя остановить.

Баки щедро вознаградил его, так щедро, что Стив непредвиденно прокричал не только первую букву.

Баки вновь мягко укусил его за ухо.

— Отличная работа, Роджерс.


	2. На льду

Баки поморщился, с отвращением разглядывая испачканную ладонь, и вытерся рубашкой Стива.

Закончив, он открыл устаревшее переговорное устройство и щёлкнул по кнопкам.

Набирая номер, Баки смотрел на Стива холодным взглядом.

— Пароль, — прошуршал сухой женский голос.

— Альфа 6 3 Ромео 9, — невозмутимо ответил он, пока Стив пытался отдышаться.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Баки, закрыв его рот ладонью, приглушая тяжёлое дыхание. Но Стив пытался разделаться с наручниками, которые сковывали руки за спиной. Было глупо, но сквозь туман Стив начинал медленно понимать, что делал Баки. Борьба, впрочем, была напрасной. Губы обожгло собственным воплем, прорывающимся сквозь ладонь Баки.

— Роджерс, — Баки засмеялся, ухмыляясь. — Пожалуйста, я же разговариваю.

— Пароль Капитана Роджерса подтверждён, — ответил голос.

Баки широко улыбнулся и отключился.

— Смотри-ка, — проворковал он. — Так ты пригодился.

Он наклонился над столом и поцеловал Стива, не сумевшего вовремя отвернуться. В грубом прикосновении не было ничего чувственного. Стив вздрогнул.

Баки отстранился и встал, глядя на него сверху вниз. Ледяная усмешка исказила лицо, сделав совершенно непривлекательным, и он наотмашь ударил Стива по щеке. Тот упал лицом вперёд на пол. Он попытался встать, но лишь забился, как вытащенная на берег рыба.

Он дёргался на полу с солёным привкусом крови на губах. Баки небрежно наклонился над переговорным устройством.

— Я закончил. Отведите заключённого номер 057 обратно в камеру, — лениво приказал он и равнодушно улыбнулся, посмотрев на распластанную внизу фигуру. — И можете не торопиться.

Стив лежал, уткнувшись лицом в жёсткий пол, нос кровоточил. Он застыл в надежде на какой-то намёк, что его друг спрятался где-то за этой ледяной стеной.

Спустя минуту тишины, прерываемой его тяжёлым дыханием и колотящимся сердцем, он услышал звук открывающейся двери и громкие шаги Баки, уходящего из комнаты.

Мысленно проклиная самого себя, Стив содрогнулся на полу, пытаясь не захлебнуться кровью.

Когда целую вечность спустя за ним пришла группа агентов Гидры и повела обратно в камеру, он не сопротивлялся. Они не говорили и даже не пытались привести его в порядок. Они просто кинули его в тёмную камеру и закрыли дверь.

Несмотря на то, что он провёл в заключении всего два дня, обстановка успела набить оскомину.

Хуже всего то, что он сдался на первом же допросе. В отчаянии он начал ругаться, сначала тихо, потом всё громче и громче, и эхо комнаты вторило его проклятиям.

— По крайней мере, ты добрался до третьей базы, — сказал некто, прерывая его. Стив уставился во тьму. Глупо, всё равно ничего не видно. Но он узнал голос.

— Агент Романова?

— Я же говорила, что не надо его искать, Роджерс, — ответила она. Он почти что видел, как она закатила глаза.

Он сглотнул, подбирая слова.

— Прости.

— Не трать лишних слов, Капитан. Пригодятся позже, когда всё закончится, — продолжила она. — С тебя водка.

Стив не сумел удержаться от смеха. Но в камере из-за эха он звучал неправильно. Стив закашлялся, чувствуя вкус крови на языке. Впрочем, куда меньше, чем раньше — он исцелялся.

— Не хотел втягивать тебя во всё это, — пробормотал он.

— Знаешь, тебе стоит быть осторожнее со всем твоим благородством, — втолковывала она. — А то я решу, что ты считаешь, будто женщина не в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

Он услышал, как что-то лязгнуло, и уныло улыбнулся: должен был догадаться, что ни одни наручники не удержат Наташу Романову.

— Уже уходишь? — спросил он.

— Они собираются переместить меня завтра, а может, даже сегодня. — сказала Наташа. — Уверена, что сумею выбраться... во время транспортировки.

Он уловил её вздох и сжал челюсти до хруста.

— Было глупо дать себя поймать, — озвучила очевидное она.

— Думал, что получится спасти его, — возразил Стив.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, Капитан.

Тишина. Он опёрся о стену, пытаясь удобнее устроить руки, скованные наручниками за спиной. Извернувшись и переступив ногами, он сумел перебросить руки вперёд. Так было немного лучше, кровь прилила к затёкшим мышцам в плечах.

Он слышал, как она играет на чем-то за стеной, вроде на дудочке.

— Полагаю, что твой пароль скомпрометирован, — добавила Наташа. — Скажу Фьюри, чтобы занёс его в чёрный список.

— Спасибо.

— Стив? Завтра я вернусь с Уилсоном, — пообещала она серьёзно. — И ты уйдёшь с нами.

Звучало не как предложение, а как приказ.

Стив глубоко вздохнул в темноте.

— Обещай мне, что уйдёшь, Стив, — произнесла она ровно.

После долгого изнурительного времяпрепровождения с Зимним Солдатом, Стив с уверенностью мог сказать, когда им манипулируют.

Поэтому стиснул зубы, но настоял на своём:

— Уйду. Но Баки пойдёт с нами.

В другой камере что-то звякнуло: Наташа уронила дудочку.

— Баки мёртв, Стив, — начала она медленно. — Он погиб в Швейцарии, а то, что осталось от него, — лишь агент Гидры с лицом твоего друга.

— Он всё ещё там, — возразил Стив. Он не знал, кого пытался убедить: себя или Наташу. — Часть его всё ещё там. И он пойдёт с нами.

— Фьюри это не понравится... — пробормотала она.

— Ну, формально он мёртв, — невнятно прошептал Стив. — Так что не обязательно его слушать.

— Попробую ему это сказать, — ответила Наташа. — С тех пор как он ушёл в тень, он стал ещё той занозой в заднице. Поскольку теперь он не может руководить агентами Щ.И.Т.а, то отрывается на мне и Уилсоне. А уж с тех пор, как ты сбежал на поиски своего парня…

Стив засмеялся.

— Он не мой парень.

— О, так вы это не обсудили перед тем, как ты ему отсосал? — насмешливо спросила она. — Думала, что ты из тех, что не дадут, пока не получат кольцо…

Стив усмехнулся.

— Уже завербовала кого-то?..

— Особенно хорошо у меня получается определять, где находятся вентиляционные шахты, — продолжила она, и Стив почти увидел, как она самодовольно улыбается. — Оно того стоило. Даже только звук... отличное представление.

***

— Твоя рыжая подружка сбежала, — промурлыкал мужчина, возясь с инструментами на столе в комнате допроса. Он говорил с акцентом, Стив не мог понять: британским или австралийским.

— И хотя, — продолжил он, — вчера ты не упрямился, сегодня, по-видимому, твой пароль не совсем действует.

Стив закрыл глаза, воздавая хвалу всем известным божествам за существование Наташи Романовой.

Мужчина, который его допрашивал, вздохнул, и Стив понял, откуда он: из Южной Африки. Ему шли светлые волосы. Они подходили к рябому лицу. Он коротко стригся, видимо, скрывая ранее облысение.

Он постарался сосредоточиться на интересных особенностях лица мужчины, а не на резкой боли, всё ещё гудящей во всем теле. Из-за её отголоска сложно было сконцентрироваться, перед глазами всё расплывалось.

— Удивительно, на что способно тело, — пробормотал мужчина, касаясь предплечья Стива. Судя по резкой боли, оно было сломано, возможно, в нескольких местах.

— Знаю, что ты не оценишь, — мужчина продолжил, — но это всего лишь бытовое напряжение. Примерно 110 вольт. Не знаю, зачем Джеймс бил тебя, ты сам и отлично справляешься.

Мужчина коснулся двумя проводами руки Стива, ток прошиб тело насквозь. Он не сумел сдержать крик. Мускулы свело судорогой, и он услышал, как хрустнула кость до того, как почувствовал.

— Очаровательно, — одобрил мужчина. — Очаровательно.

Стив сжал зубы, а мужчина нарочно неторопливо сел перед ним, улыбаясь сам себе.

— О, я знаю, что ты мне ничего не расскажешь, — произнёс мужчина. — В конце концов, сложно говорить после стольких ударов тока. Возможно, ты уже понял, что я пришёл не задавать вопросы.

Мужчина медленно поднялся в ответ на раздавшийся стук в дверь, закатывая рукава.

— Я просто убивал время…

Дверь отворилась. Вошли трое, таща что-то тяжёлое. Двое — безликие агенты Гидры, а вот третьего Стив знал.

— Заходи, Джеймс, заходи, — сердечно пригласил мужчина без тени эмоций на лице.

Агенты поставили на пол металлическую ванну.

— Внутрь его, — сказал мужчина спокойно. Они подняли Стива со стула и начали приковывать его ко дну ванны.

— Левая рука сломана, — сообщил мужчина. Стив почувствовал мучительную боль: они уделили особое внимание покалеченной руке. И не с таким старанием приковали лодыжки. Его распяли на дне ванны.

— Джеймс, не окажешь ли честь? — спросил мужчина тихо.

Не говоря ни слова, Баки вышел вперёд и начал извлекать из чёрного мешка один пластиковый пакет со льдом за другим. Стив почувствовал в животе пустоту, словно провалился в воздушную яму.

— Давай, — сказал мужчина, небрежно махнув рукой. Он бесстрастно наблюдал за тем, как Баки кинжалом надрезал пакет со льдом и вывалил его в ванну.

— Понимаешь, — пояснил мужчина. — Так куда эффективнее. Не люблю беспорядок. Кровь так сложно вывести с шёлка.

Он замолчал, разглядывая Стива, на которого вывалили очередной пакет льда.

Ему стало холодно, руки дрожали, и наручники отчётливо стучали о металлические стенки ванны. Изо рта вырывался пар.

— Не уверен, что доктор Эрскин говорил тебе, — продолжил мужчина, — но сыворотка изменила твою внутреннюю температуру. Так что…

Он взял кубик льда и провёл им по лицу Стива, наблюдая за тем, как лёд тает: холодная вода стекала по лбу, заливалась в глаза и ручейками бежала по щекам.

— Очаровательно. Просто очаровательно, — он умолк, затем вытащил из ванны левую руку Стива. — Конечно же, мне интересны последствия. Посмотрим?

Стив закрыл глаза и слушал, как мужчина шёл к столу.

— Итак, — сказал мужчина немного резко, легко стукнув по голове Стива болторезным станком. — Пожалуйста, внимание. Этот опыт можно провести ограниченное количество раз, и, к сожалению, их не так много.

Он остро улыбнулся ему и взял за руку. Стиву было так холодно, что он не чувствовал пальцы.

— Опыт первый, — объявил мужчина спокойно, и Стив с ужасом наблюдал, как тот легко отрезал ему мизинец.

Больно не было. Было так холодно, что он ничего не ощущал, и потом он понял, что хуже всего — он не исцелялся.

— Очаровательно, — повторил мужчина.

Он отошёл, вертя отрезанный палец перед глазами, будто бы музейную редкость.

— Пожалуйста, продолжай, Джеймс, — пригласил он, садясь за стол.

Баки молча шагнул вперёд и положил ладонь Стиву на грудь.

— Надеюсь, ты оценишь парадокс, капитан Роджерс, — вещал мужчина в отдалении. — Температура тела вынудит лёд растаять. Вскоре ты окажешься в воде. То есть то, что раньше спасало тебе жизнь, на этот раз убьёт. Медленно. Неумолимо.

Стив осознавал, что дрожь стихала. Означало это только одно: переохлаждение.

— Итак, — размеренно сказал мужчина. — Нам не нужно убивать тебя, ты и сам прекрасно справишься. Примерно часов через пять ты умрёшь... ну, Джеймс немного поможет. Проследит за тем, чтобы ты не выбрался.

Мужчина холодно ухмыльнулся, почти ласковым жестом рассеянно поглаживая отрезанный палец.

— Но прежде, чем ты убьёшь себя, я бы хотел узнать всё, что написано в твоём досье. Всё, Стивен.

Он сухо улыбнулся.

Баки открыл и вывалил в бак очередной пакет со льдом.

— Я понаблюдаю из рубки, — обратился мужчина к Джеймсу. — Тут стало прохладно, не так ли?

Он вышел.

— Бак... — пробормотал Стив, уставившись на бесстрастное лицо друга.

— Меня зовут Джеймс, — ответил тот и надавил Стиву на грудь, ледяная вода покрыла щёки, губы и, в конце концов, нос.

_Ты не будешь один_. Голос Пегги эхом отразился в голове. Стив смотрел на лицо старого друга, пока тот медленно топил его.

Обжигающий холод обнял тело, оно закостенело и заледенело. Холодно, никогда прежде ему не было так холодно. И он слышал голос Пегги.

Так холодно. Он окостенел. В лёгких не было воздуха, но ему было всё равно. Он даже не пытался бороться. Его руки были скованы, а лучший друг пялился на него с ледяным безразличием. _Так холодно_ , подумал Стив и провалился во тьму.


	3. Свобода и семейная жизнь

Лёгкие жгло. Он не сразу понял, где он. Он ничего не чувствовал: ни конечностей, ни лица, ни сердцебиения. Только жжение в лёгких.

Постепенно всё вернулось. Расфокусированным взглядом он увидел комнату допроса. Он не мог двигаться. Хотя нет, его лёгкие двигались. Они так старались, так отчаянно пытались исторгнуть воду. Каждый вздох — будто удар кинжалом.

Пока он изо всех сил дышал, металлическая рука подтянула его повыше, и затем Баки исчез, словно склонился. Он вернулся, держа в руках пакет со льдом.

— Если ты хочешь сказать что-нибудь, то сейчас самое время, — произнёс Баки строго.

— Тебе нравится, — хрипло пробормотал Стив, кашляя на каждом слове. — Я знаю, тебе нравится.

Тень улыбки возникла на тонких губах. Баки поставил пакет со льдом и неспешно охватил взглядом все его тело.

— Полагаю, это очевидно, — ответил он, вновь ухмыльнувшись. — Придётся что-то предпринять.

— Холодный душ? — предложил Стив, морщась от боли: слова с трудом проходили сквозь горло.

— Зовёшь меня к себе? — фыркнул Баки, вскинув бровью. — Мне кажется, эта шикарная ванна только на одного.

Стив не знал, что возразить.

Он вздохнул, когда Баки поднял пакет со льдом.

— Погоди, — попросил Стив. — Я... ты можешь сказать?

— Сказать что? — огрызнулся Баки, теряя терпение. Стив знал: ему не терпелось продолжить.

— Когда истекут пять часов, — выдавил Стив, стуча зубами.

Баки недовольно поморщился.

— Мюллер пошутил, — ответил он. Но в его голосе не было уверенности.

— Все равно, — отрезал Стив. — Ты должен сказать мне.

— Я ничего тебе не должен, — прорычал Баки.

— Пожалуйста, — Как только слова сорвались с губ, Стив уже пожалел: — Пожалуйста, окажи мне хоть немного чести.

— Последние слова? Не признавайся в любви, а, — в голосе Баки слышалось отвращение, Стив мог представить, как кривятся его губы. И это было больно, хуже, чем боль в отрезанном пальце — к нему вернулась чувствительность. Вода окрасилась в красный.

— Вроде того, — пробормотал Стив, откинувшись на спинку ванны. Он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться, лёд сыпался вокруг него, воспоминания затопили сознание. Баки толкнул его под воду, и Стив с облегчением вновь провалился во тьму.

***

Когда он вновь очнулся, лёгкие по-прежнему жгло, но что-то изменилось.

Его ничего не сковывало, и он был почти сухой. Какое прекрасное ощущение. Он постарался этим насладиться, не зная, как долго продлится происходящее.

Он вдруг сообразил, что ни к чему не прикован — все его конечности свободно дёргались.

— Черт, успокойся, — приказал Баки и металлической рукой пригвоздил Стива к полу.

Тот сумел расслабиться, хоть и был истощён борьбой.

— Где моя рубашка? — прошептал он полуразборчиво и, осмотрев себя, добавил: — И штаны?

— Ты замёрз до смерти, — грубо сказал Баки.

Стив пригляделся, и его лицо вспыхнуло.

— Где твоя рубашка? — спросил он.

— Ты не мог бы подумать о чем-то другом? — рявкнул Баки. — Тебе нужен приток крови в другие органы. Например, в конечности. У тебя пальцы синие.

Он попытался подчиниться, но не смог, и его кожа горела не только из-за Зимнего Солдата рядом.

— Ты спас меня, — начал смутно понимать он. — Я знал, что ты меня спасёшь.

Баки фыркнул.

— Знал? — передразнил он, вытирая Стива собственной рубашкой. Закончив, он взял в ладонь обе руки Стива. — Например тогда, когда говорил о своей последней просьбе?

— Придурок, — пробормотал Стив, от тепла его потянуло в сон.

Спустя мгновение он резко открыл глаза.

— Что?.. — Стив поднял левую руку к лицу.

— Ах.. да.. Я типа... приставил его, — сказал Баки.

— Получилось?

— Полагаю.

Они уставились друг на друга со странным волнением во взгляде.

— Теплее? — выпалил Баки неожиданно, нарушив тишину.

— Немного, — признал Стив. Взгляд Баки оценивающе скользил по нему, и Стиву было интересно, нагота ли тому причиной.

Мгновение спустя Баки взял рубашку и продолжил лёгкими касаниями растирать Стиву грудь, сначала быстро, потом всё медленнее. Когда он спустился ниже, Стив спросил себя: может, он на самом деле умер и оказался на каких-то странных небесах?

Он распахнул глаза от шума: Баки навис над ним, широко расставив колени и придавив к полу ладонями.

— Тебя надо согреть, — пояснил Баки ровно. — А когда ты согреешься, ты всё мне расскажешь.

Стив холодно зыркнул в ответ. С каждой секундой он чувствовал себя живее, к нему возвращалось самообладание несмотря на то, что он был в объятиях старого любовника.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, помедлив.

Баки двигался так, словно ему всё было в новинку. Казалось, он оценивал каждое движение. Не для Стива — их глаза не встретились — но для себя.

Наконец он прижался губами к губам Стива, обжигая теплом, так резко и внезапно, что Стив не мог решить, чего в этом больше — боли или удовольствия. И он ответил глубоким медленным поцелуем, одновременно схватив волосы Баки в кулак.

Стив услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и притянул Баки ближе, не желая останавливаться.

Но Баки посмотрел вверх, и его лицо искривилось от гнева.

— Что... — начал он.

— Ох, ради всего святого... — пробормотала Наташа, вырубив Баки тазерами. Она подняла его и потащила к двери, улыбаясь Стиву.

— Надень штаны, Роджерс, — крикнула она. — Не всем по нраву твои звёзды и полоски...

***

Было до странного знакомо нести бессознательного Баки в самолёт Щ.И.Т.а, хотя Стив помнил, что было наоборот.

— Так ли обязательно было бить его электрическим током? — недовольно спросил Стив.

— Так ли обязательно было вырубать всех на обратном пути? — парировала Наташа. Стив бессознательно сжал кулаки. Она засчитала это за ответ.

— Все на месте? — донёсся голос Сэма Уилсона с места пилота.

— Улетаем, — махнула рукой Наташа.

— Да, мэм, — весело отчеканил Сокол, выводя самолёт для вертикального взлёта.

— Всё в порядке, Кэп? — крикнул он, когда они стремительно сорвались прочь.

— Бывало лучше, — ответил Стив мрачно, заползая в кресло второго пилота. Он оглянулся: Наташа связывала пленника кабельными стяжками. — Это так необходимо?

Она пожала плечами.

— Рад тебя снова видеть, безусловно, — продолжил Сэм, широко улыбаясь и щёлкая по кнопкам управления. Самолёт окунулся в облако, взмывая вверх, словно на американских горках.

— Думал, ты умеешь летать, — недовольно скривился Стив, его почти затошнило из-за нервного движения самолёта. Всё ещё бессознательный Баки перекатился по полу. А Наташа, как всегда, была в порядке.

— Я говорил, что умею летать, — сказал Сэм с улыбкой, — но никогда не говорил, что умею летать на самолёте.

Стив застонал и откинулся в кресло.

— Вставай, Уилсон, — приказала Наташа. — У Стива был тяжёлый день. Из меня пилот куда лучше.

Сэм выглядел, как ребёнок, которому рассказали, что Рождества не будет.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, помедлив, и встал.

Как только Наташа взяла штурвал в руки, самолёт выровнялся, и Стив смог дышать.

— Новички, — закатила глаза она. — Не понимаю, зачем Щ.И.Т. берёт новых агентов. Только нянчишься с ними большую часть времени.

— Зато ты можешь приказывать нам, — препирался Сэм из хвоста самолёта. — Последнюю неделю Фьюри...

Наташа оборвала его резким взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Сэм.

Она повернулась в сторону их бессознательного пассажира.

— Придерживайся протокола, — процедила она холодно.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они молчали, а потом, подняв отражательные панели, бесшумно приземлись во внутреннем дворе одного из домов в Нью-Йорке.

***

Стив зашёл в гостиную, вытирая полотенцем влажные волосы. Он принял тёплый душ и уже был полностью одет, но все ещё не ощущал себя должным образом.

— Лучше? — поинтересовалась Наташа, полулежа на диване, как кошка. Она листала журнал — Стив дважды перечитал название «Дом и сад». Ему было интересно, старается ли она так из-за их гостя.

Он быстро глянул на Баки. Тот был привязан к деревянному кухонному стулу и, по-видимому, всё ещё находился без сознания.

— Лучше, — откликнулся он. — Уилсон вышел?

— Ушёл отчитаться одному старому другу, — ответила она, подразумевая Фьюри. Стив кивнул и вновь быстро посмотрел назад, на своего старого друга.

Наташа проследила за его взглядом.

— Была бы признательна, если бы ты какое-то время держался от него подальше, — попросила она сухо. — Или я решу, что вы кролики.

Стив покраснел, насыпая себе в миску хлопьев.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, запинаясь, — семьдесят лет — это очень долго...

— Можешь попасть в книгу рекордов за самый долгий недотрах, — задумчиво протянула Наташа, переворачивая страницу в журнале.

— Теперь так говорят? — попытался отшутиться Стив, тыкая ложкой в сухие хлопья. Он больше не мог ждать. — Он очнулся?

Стив указал ложкой на лохматую голову.

— Да, — кивнула Наташа, наморщив брови. — Примерно минут пять назад, _ne tak li_?

— _Zakroy svoy rot, shlyukha_ , — прорычал Баки.

— Стукнуть его? — спросил Стив. Он никогда не учил русский, но узнал интонацию.

— Ну, не в первый раз так меня называют, — проворчала Наташа. — Но когда меня оскорбляют, я могу стукнуть и сама.

Стив лукаво на неё посмотрел.

— Хук справа у меня гораздо лучше, — добавила она.

Он не стал спорить, сел и принялся есть хлопья, громко хрустя.

— Молоко в холодильнике, — сообщила Наташа.

Стив сходил за ним.

— Хочешь, Бак? — поинтересовался он.

— _Prekrati tak menya nazyvat'_ , — огрызнулся Баки.

— Ему не нравится, когда ты так к нему обращаешься, — перевела Наташа и добавила, растолковывая уже для Баки: — Глупо говорить по-русски. Я просто переведу всё, что ты скажешь.

— _Pomni svoye mesto_ , — прошипел Баки.

— _Pomni_ , — повторил Стив с ужасным акцентом. Он знал это слово: «помнить». — Он что-то вспомнил? — воскликнул он взволнованно.

Наташа почти грустно посмотрела на него поверх журнала.

— Нет, — сказала она ровно. — Кстати, ты не мог бы сбегать в магазин? Кажется, у нас закончилась туалетная бумага.

— Конспиративная квартира, да? — задумчиво проговорил Стив. — Шестой этаж без лифта. Никакого консьержа, одна кровать, отвратительный ассортимент.

— Лучше, чем Камден, — пробормотала она.

Стив вздохнул и встал.

— Вернусь в десять, — пообещал он.

Как только вторая дверь с шумом закрылась, Наташа приставила к горлу Баки серебристое лезвие.

— Рада вновь тебя увидеть, Яша, — фыркнула она.

— Я тоже, Таля, — ответил он, сузив глаза. Наташа вздрогнула.

— Давно тебя так никто не называл, да? — промурлыкал он, потёршись о лезвие. — О, я расскажу ему. Капитану Америке. Его бы не так сильно вставляло работать с русской шпионкой, которая так и не забыла _svoi korni_.

Наташа провела ножом по шее Баки. Стояла такая тишина, что было слышно, как лезвие скребётся о кожу.

— Так гладко я обычно не бреюсь, — заметил он, поднимая бровь.

Наташа не сдержала смешок.

Она резко прижалась губами к его подбородку.

— Если ты надеешься, что по старой памяти... — прошипела она ему в ухо. — Не стоит. Я больше не Наталья, да и ты не Яша.

— Ну, я точно уверен, что и не Баки тоже, — отрезал он.

Наташа оседлала его колени.

— Неважно, — ответила она прозаично. — Стив думает, что ты — он.

— Но ты же знаешь, что — нет.

— Как я уже сказала, — она провела ладонями по внутренней стороне его бёдер и прошептала на ухо. — Неважно.

— Таля, — пробормотал он со странным весельем. — С Праги не видел, чтобы ты так допрашивала. Соскучилась по мне, или тебе понравилось, как я пытал твоего приятеля?

— Если ты думаешь, что то была пытка, — проговорила она в ответ, покрывая поцелуями его подбородок, — то размяк за эти годы. Могу напомнить.

— Ученик стал учителем? — спросил он, давясь от смеха.

Она поцеловала его в ответ, глубоко и жёстко. Он откликнулся с такой жадностью, что под ними скрипнул стул.

— Тебе стоит развязать мне руки, — предложил он, задыхаясь.

— Извини, — она рассмеялась. — У нас со Стивом что-то вроде кодекса братанов. Никакой конкуренции. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Жаль. На пару вы бы творили чудеса.

Она грубо ударила его тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мечтай, — фыркнула она. И вновь начала целовать, запустив пальцы в его волосы. Они были так увлечены друг другом, что не услышали, как открылась дверь. Что-то упало позади них.

— Наташа?

Стив с пустыми руками стоял у открытой двери, две упаковки с туалетной бумагой валялись у ног. От удивления у него отвисла челюсть.

Наташа слетела с колен Баки и с равнодушным видом отступила на шаг.

— Допрашиваю, — пояснила она. — Извини, что начала без тебя.

Вытаращив глаза, Стив переводил взгляд с Баки на Наташу.

— Не так, как директор Фьюри учил меня на базе...

— Ну, директор Фьюри не в моем вкусе, — протянул Баки.

— И не такой гибкий, как я, — продолжила Наташа невозмутимо.

Стив боролся с собой, желая скрыть, какие смешанные чувства его обуяли. И не все из них были плохими.

— О, ты взял Скотта, — констатировала Наташа, кивая на рулоны туалетной бумаги. — Мне нравится Чармин. Медвежата, всё такое.

— Да, — ответил Стив глухо, уставившись на Баки, и на его весьма очевидную выпуклость в штанах. Наташа проследила за его взглядом и закатила глаза.

— Боже, ты просто как почтовый голубь, — воскликнула она, уходя в спальню.

— Что, ты следующий? — спросил Баки с пугающей улыбкой. Он потянулся и пошло развёл бёдра.

— Я... я, — заикаясь проговорил Стив и огляделся в попытке найти выход из ситуации. — Наташа?

Он скрылся в спальне, оставив смеющегося — и очень возбуждённого — Баки наедине с собой.

— Могли бы развязать мне хоть одну руку, — пожаловался он. — В конце концов, это уже нелепо.

***

Они выглядели забавно: все вместе сидели за кухонным столом, причём Баки по-прежнему был привязан к стулу. Стив склонился над тарелкой с ножом и вилкой, с предельной точностью разрезая котлету.

— Пробовала связаться с нашим другом, — продолжила Наташа, накручивая на вилку макароны. — Возможно, придётся идти лично. Единственный способ поговорить с ним с тех пор, как он лёг на дно.

— Какие-нибудь новости с базы? — поинтересовался Стив, разглядывая разделанный ужин для Баки.

— Щ.И.Т.у по-прежнему нельзя доверять, — ответила Наташа искренне, или, по крайней мере, отлично изображая честность. — Мы всё ещё не знаем, как они добрались до Фьюри.

Стив кивнул и подцепил вилкой кусочек.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Баки придирчиво, когда зубья оказались в опасной близости от лица.

Стив раздражённо на него посмотрел.

— Почему? — спросил он.

Когда Баки собрался ответить, Стив ловко сунул курицу ему в рот.

Прожевав и проглотив, Баки ответил:

— Подонок.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Стив, глупо ухмыляясь.

Баки это поставило в тупик.

— Он же понимает, что я его оскорбляю, да? — уточнил он у Наташи. — Всегда знал, что у стероидов есть побочные эффекты, но...

— Ешь, Джеймс, — перебила его Наташа, уткнувшись в смартфон.

Стив всё ещё улыбался.

— Он вспоминает, — проворковал он.

Баки немного нахмурился и поёрзал на стуле. Во всём этом было что-то странное, будто что-то отозвалось внутри, и было чудно то, что он сказал «подонок» — он не помнил, чтобы говорил так раньше.

— Ну, — продолжил он, пытаясь стряхнуть это чувство, — если твой «Баки» постоянно тебя оскорблял, возможно, хорошо, что я не он.

— Они тоже трахались, — сообщила Наташа, играя в Candy Crush на телефоне.

— Наташа, — запротестовал Стив.

— Ну, и мы можем, — согласился Баки. — Только зови меня Джеймс, ладно?

Стив спокойно на него посмотрел. Никто ничего не говорил, пока Стив искал в его лице черты Баки.

Тот тоже спокойно осмотрел его, почти скучающе.

Наконец он нарушил тишину:

— Ещё курицы, пожалуйста, — попросил Баки. — Только не обгоревшие края, ладно?

***

— Это бесчеловечно, — проскулил Баки. — Развяжите меня.

Стив и Наташа обменялись взглядами.

— Ладно, — сказала Наташа. Она встала, развязала, и быстро — прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит — надела на него наручники.

Самодовольная улыбка стекла с его лица.

— Ну, так не получится, — прорычал он.

— Я помогу, — предложил Стив.

— Ну конечно.

Стив отвёл его в ванную и закрыл дверь.

— Нет ничего такого, что она раньше не видела, — заметил Баки с улыбкой.

Стив взглянул на него и запер замок.

— Так ты ревнивый, да, — припечатал он. Стив стянул с него рубашку, штаны и трусы.

Они молчали. Стив включил душ, затем стал медленно раздеваться.

— Полагаю, ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы мы вместе приняли ванную? — насмехался Баки.

— Хватит, — попросил Стив. Он выглядел так, словно происходящее причиняло ему физическую боль, лицо искривилось. — Я знаю, что ты делаешь. Я через это проходил. Легче притворяться, что это не по-настоящему... Шутить и колко высказываться.

Он помог Баки забраться в душ. Они неловко стояли друг перед другом, не отводя взгляда, словно на каком-то сумасшедшем конкурсе гляделок. Баки губами ловил струи воды.

— Сосредоточься на задаче, псих, — отрезал он. — Я хочу помыться, а не испачкаться.

Стив впился в него взглядом, наливая жидкое мыло в ладони.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Бак, — продолжил он, намыливая шею и плечи Баки, руки скользнули вниз по груди, по спине, не останавливаясь ни на пояснице, ни на бёдрах.

— И я не собираюсь сдаваться. Знаю, ты бы сделал тоже самое. Как на базе Гидры. Однажды я уже поверил, что ты погиб...

Его голос дрогнул, но руки не остановились даже на мгновение.

С бесстрастной аккуратностью он огладил бёдра и икры.

— Подними ногу, — сказал он просто, и Баки подчинился, скорее от неожиданности.

— Так ты можешь себя контролировать, — съязвил он. — Я уж начал...

Стив резко встал и положил ладонь на его губы.

— Не надо, — прервал он, смотря пристально, не отрываясь. — Просто не надо.

И опустился на колени, чтобы вымыть ноги Баки. Что-то вновь отозвалось внутри.

— Всё правильно, — пробормотал тот.

Стив поднял голову, в голубых глазах плескалась надежда, Баки почувствовал пустоту в животе. Смотреть на Стива сверху. Правильно.

Он прогнал ощущение:

— Снизу привычнее, а?

***

Когда они привели себя в порядок, Стив помог Баки надеть чистые трусы и утащил в спальню.

— Должен предупредить, я храплю, — объявил Баки, ухмыляясь.

— Нет, не храпишь, — возразил Стив. — В любом случая, я вымотан.

Он высвободил одну руку из наручников и пристегнул к столбику кровати.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — пошутил Баки, облизав губы.

— Нет, — просто ответил Стив. — Как правило, на твоём месте был я.

Он плюхнулся на кровать, а Баки, на лице которого было написано абсолютно нечитаемое выражение, медленно лёг.

— Выключишь свет, ладно? — попросил Стив, удобно устраиваясь в одеяле и подушках.

Баки колебался, сжав металлическую руку в кулак. Наручники изогнулись, смявшись.

Свет выключился.

— Спасибо, Бак, — прошептал Стив и мгновенно уснул.

***

И хотя он очень устал, что-то разбудило его посреди ночи. Стив перегнулся через кровать за часами — три утра. Он вздохнул и лёг обратно, глядя в потолок.

Во сне Баки бормотал по-русски. Наверное, это и разбудило, решил Стив, но продолжил пялиться на пятна на потолке и ржавые подтёки от протечек.

— Стив, — пробормотал Баки. Он повернулся на зов, понимая, что тот всё ещё спит.

Не просыпаясь, Баки повернулся, оторвав наручники от кровати, и подкатился к Стиву.

Застыв, Стив лежал, Баки обнял его.

— Думаю, что привыкну... — говорил Баки сквозь сон. — Есть плюсы в том, что ты стал таким сильным...

Стив робко протянул руку и погладил Баки по спутанным волосам. Тот расслабился, вытянулся рядом, дыхание выровнялось.

— Я скучал по тебе, Баки, — еле слышно признался Стив.

И вздрогнул, когда тот ответил:

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Стив.

Движение разбудило Баки.

— Что? — испуганно спросил тот.

— Ты... говорил во сне, — признался Стив. Баки отодвинулся в сторону.

— Держи руки при себе, — огрызнулся он, стирая с себя прикосновения Стива.

— Ты выглядел расстроенным, — объяснил Стив. — Я хотел тебя успокоить.

— Я спал, — грубо ответил Баки. — И сейчас бы тоже хотел спать.

Стив посмотрел на него особым взглядом. Оба внезапно осознали, что Баки снились сны о Стиве.

— Хорошо, — сказал он просто. — Спокойной ночи.

Он перевернулся на бок, спиной к Баки, и Баки повернулся спиной к нему. И, глядя в темноту, Стив понял: возможно, это не его друг. Если перед ним не Баки Барнс, то ему придётся потерять его вновь.

***

На следующее утро Наташа застала Баки на кухне, когда тот переворачивал омлет.

Она медленно обвела глазами помещение. Баки готовил завтрак. Пустой стул. Смотанная в моток верёвка; наручники на ней.

— Роджерс! — закричала она, разворачиваясь в поисках Стива.

Он вышел из спальни, одетый в майку и джинсы.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, как никогда весёлый.

— Поясни, — не успокаивалась Наташа.

— Я готовлю завтрак, — улыбаясь, объявил Баки у плиты.

— Я слежу, — продолжил Стив. — Следящий браслет. Дважды осмотрел двери, и у меня есть ключ.

Он оттянул ворот майки, обнажая цепочку с ключом на шее.

— Теперь он знает, где искать, когда убьёт нас, — возмутилась Наташа.

— Он не станет, — сказал Стив, вытаращив глаза. Он выглядел таким окрылённым, что Наташе даже не хотелось с ним спорить. — Я знаю, что не станет, — добавил он, делая шаг к плите за омлетом.

— Не ешь то, что он приготовил, — попросила Наташа, покачав головой.


	4. Телефонные звонки

После завтрака Наташа отправила Стива на инструктаж к Фьюри.

— Пенсильванский вокзал, камера хранения, — сказала она. — Я оставила там координаты.

Стив вздохнул, не понимая, почему бы просто не объяснить, куда идти, но не стал протестовать. Он пошёл, чтобы рассказать Фьюри о Мюллере, Баки, и секретной базе Гидры.

Без него в квартире было тихо.

Баки сидел на диване, от безделья выкручивая пальцы.

— Есть надежда, что мне удастся размять ноги? — спросил он.

Наташа не ответила: она устроилась в любимом кресле и играла в Flappy Bird, периодически ругаясь вслух, чередуя английские и русские слова.

— Ну? — вновь спросил Баки.

Наконец она обратила на него внимание.

— Ты же понимаешь, что его это убьёт, — начала она невозмутимо. — Когда он поймёт, что ты не Баки. Как ты объяснишь, что ты всего лишь ещё один шпион, который его дурачит?

— Кто сказал, что Стив поймёт? — он растянулся на диване, закинув лодыжку на колено.

— Ты научил меня структуре власти, Зимний Солдат, — сказала Нат с издёвкой. — И знаю, что тебе из-за этого неловко. Я понимаю, что Гидра платит тебе, но Стив хороший человек.

— И великолепный любовник, — добавил Баки, нахально подмигнув.

— Не в курсе, — отозвалась она холодно.

— Так вот в чем дело? — спросил он. — Чувствуешь себя одиноко, да, Таля?

Наташа вздохнула и взяла телефон. Она нашла того, кого искала, и ткнула на иконку вызова.

— Привет?

— Привет, Клинт, — сказала она.

— Клинт? — изрёк Баки. — Звучит неплохо.

— Привет, Нат, — сухо отозвался Клинт. — Как ты?

— Если честно, чувствую себя немного одиноко, — продолжила она жёстко. — Стив с Фьюри... а я одна. Думаю о тебе.  
Наступила пауза, и Баки посмотрел на неё, губами беззвучно прошептав: «неплохо».

— Правда? — фыркнул Клинт. — Нат, я на операции.

— Расскажи мне, — попросила она жадно. — Всё. Я хочу знать обо всех манёврах, попаданиях...

— Блядь, — выдохнул Клинт.

— Сколько людей? — давила она.

— Что на тебе надето? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Нат подошла к Баки и, словно предупреждая, на мгновение прикрыла его рот ладонью, а затем скинула рубашку.

— С каждой минутой всё меньше и меньше, — отозвалась она.

Клинт тяжело вздохнул.

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — проворчал он.

— Возбудился? — озвучила очевидное она, ухмыляясь.

— Блядь, Нат, сейчас и вправду не время и не место.

Она ухмыльнулась и, покачиваясь, стянула трусики. Затем наклонилась к Баки, и тот приглашающе вытянулся.

— Давай, детка, — молила она, расстёгивая лифчик. Баки накрыл ладонями её грудь, кожу обжёг холодом металл.

— Хотел бы я быть рядом, — хрипло отозвался Клинт.

— Почему? — подстрекала она.

— Потому... потому что я, — Клинт выдохнул, — я бы поцеловал твои ключицы и...

Баки косо глянул на Нат, затем мягко и нежно коснулся губами кожи, повинуясь словам Клинта.

Она подгоняла их обоих.

— У тебя получилось? — спросил Клинт спустя какое-то время. — Потому что... блядь, Нат, у меня получилось.

— Так быстро? — съязвила она.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — пожаловался Клинт.

— По чему именно во мне? — спросила она.

Баки послушно целовал то, что перечислял Клинт. И когда тот довольно оскорбительно описал её задницу, подключил руки.

— Да он дрессированный, — прошептал Баки в её ухо.

— Заткнись, — зашипела она.

— Что это? — спросил Клинт.

— Ничего, детка, — успокоила Наташа. — Продолжай, Бартон.

— Теперь ты мне приказываешь? — по голосу он был скорее раздражён, чем возбуждён, поэтому она страстно задышала в трубку.

Когда это ни к чему не привело, то недовольно протянула:

— Ну же, детка, я просто теку.

Клинт вздохнул и спросил:

— Ты же там не одна?

Наташа широко улыбнулась.

— Я думаю о тебе, — уверила она самодовольно.

— Как его зовут? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Джеймс, — ответил Баки и хихикнул.

Наступила пауза, Клинт прочистил горло.

— Ну, Джеймс, оттрахай мою девочку хорошо, ладно? — сказал он. — Мне нужно снять шестерых. И, Нат, когда я закончу, я найду спутниковый канал без задержки, и мы повторим всё это на камеру, ясно?

Наташа усмехнулась, возбужденно дрожа от его тона.

— Люблю тебя, — продолжил Клинт и выстрелил, звякнула тетива на луке.

— И я тебя, — ответила Нат, глубоко целуя Баки.

Клинт явно понял и выдохнул почти с рычанием:

— Ты же знаешь, что даёшь повод жить дальше?

— Знаю, — ответила она.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он. — Я так возбуждён... люди в моей группе решат, что у меня встаёт на вражеских оперативников.

После неловкой паузы он признался:

— Но если считать Берлин, то, возможно, так оно и есть.

Наташа и Баки услышали, как кто-то отдаёт приказы:

— Всем встать по стойке смирно для осмотра...

Связь прервалась. Наташа ухмыльнулась в губы Баки, позволяя заключить себя в объятья.

***

Они даже не потрудились перебраться в спальню, опрокинули лампу и выдрали из розетки телевизор, пока опробовали диван и стену.

Наконец когда Баки взял её у стены, они нарушили молчание. 

— Ты всё-таки соскучилась, — прохрипел он с трудом, тяжело дыша.

Она ничего не ответила, только сжала его сильнее.

— Боже, Таля, — всхлипнул он, уронив голову ей на грудь. Она чувствовала, как он дрожит всем телом.

Внезапно он оказался на полу, а Наташа нависла над ним, наступив ему на шею.

— Что-то новенькое, — пропыхтел он. — Не то чтобы я жаловался, но я почти кончил...

— Ты будешь заботиться о Роджерсе, понял? — велела она. — Меня не волнует. Ты будешь заботиться, даже если для этого тебе придётся притворяться, что ты из сороковых и говорить как разносчик газет.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Сам справлюсь, — пригрозил он и положил руку на пах.

Наташа вскинула его, сжала бёдрами, пережала коленями трахею.

Когда он вновь очутился на полу, звучно приземлившись на голую задницу, его руки были скованы за спиной.

Он мечтал её убить.

— Да, это пытка, — ровно подтвердила она, водя ногтем по голой груди. — И я не успокоюсь, пока не получу то, что хочу. У нас давно не было такого оперативника, как Стив. Он нужен нам, чтобы вернуть Щ.И.Т. Все очень плохо, Яша, очень плохо. Нам нужен Капитан Америка.

— И если я скажу «да»?..

— Ты ничего не скажешь, — резко продолжила она. — У тебя нет выбора.

И ушла в ванную. Он услышал, как включился душ и зажурчала вода.

***

Когда Стив вышел из конспиративной квартиры Фьюри — шикарный отель в Центральном Парке, стекло и сталь, — то с удивлением увидел знакомый, холёный, чёрный спортивный автомобиль с не менее знакомой и холёной рыжеволосой девицей за рулём.

— Подумала, что стоит тебя подбросить, — заявила Наташа с места водителя.

Стив забрался в машину. Он знал, что Наташа ничего не делает без причины, поэтому решил подождать, пусть сама расскажет.

Но она молчала. Мимо проносились кварталы Нью-Йорка.

— Ты оставила его дома одного? — спросил он.

— Джеймса? — уточнила она. — Нет, я вызвала Уилсона. Скорее всего, Джеймс изнывает от скуки от его солдатских историй.

Стив вздохнул.

— Так... — начал он, — раньше ты и... Джеймс.

Наташа быстро глянула на него, объезжая такси.

— Да.

— И у вас был... секс, — протянул Стив.

— Да, — повторила она. — Просто секс.

— А сейчас? — выпалил Стив.

— Что?

Стив вздохнул.

— Наташа, возможно, я немного несведущ во всем этом, но не дурак.

Наташа кивнула сама себе.

— Да, — признала она, — но это просто физическое влечение.

Стив закусил губу, задумавшись.

— Только не лги мне, ладно, — наконец решил он. — Я узнаю «методы допроса», когда вижу. Я хочу сказать, он же применял их ко мне.

Красный свет и — машина замерла. Наташа внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Ты же понимаешь? — начала она. — Именно поэтому я использовала ту же «технику» на нём, Стив. Он раскрылся... он — одинок.

— С Баки всегда так было, — размышлял Стив, свет сменился, и машина рванула вперёд. — Иногда ему хватало меня... а иногда нет.

— У него всегда были девчонки, как я?

— Девчонки? Да. Но не такие, как ты, — ответил Стив, слегка усмехнувшись. — Таких никогда не было.

Кажется, это польстило Наташе: она почти улыбнулась.

— Ну... вытянула из него что-то стоящее? — не мог успокоиться Стив, пока Наташа парковалась перед их новым домом, каким-то образом найдя место. Видимо, благодаря своим шпионским способностям.

— М?

— Особым «методом допроса», — пояснил Стив.

— Ох, — пробормотала она, закрывая дверь. — Нет.

Стив помедлил прежде, чем последовать за ней.

— Я понял, — сообразил он. — Ты ни о чем его не спрашивала. Вы разговаривали.

Наташа глянула на него и открыла дверь 

Несмотря на то, что она ничего не сказала, Стив понял, что значит этот взгляд.

***

Тем вечером ужин прошёл лучше, поскольку Баки мог есть самостоятельно и его не нужно было кормить с ложечки, как ребёнка.

После ужина он даже помылся. Стив нашёл Баки на полу в спальне, когда тот, в его трусах, отжимался. 

— Разве это нужно? — поморщился он. — У тебя металлическая рука и всё такое.

— Не оправдывает, — прохрипел Баки. — Надо держать моё единственное оставшееся орудие в превосходной форме.

Он встал и согнул руку, демонстрируя.

— Превосходно, — засмеялся Стив.

Баки начал делать приседания.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — спросил он.

— Как всегда, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но мне пора идти спать. Завтра тяжёлый день.

— Ах да, — ответил Баки. — Дела Щ.И.Т.а?

— Да. Сверхсекретные шпионские дела.

Баки перекатился по полу и забрался на кровать, оказавшись лицом к Стиву.

— Приказ от нового директора Пирса? — уточнил он, скользя ладонью вверх по бедру Стива под трусы.

Стив тонко ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Что-то вроде того.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Так Фьюри жив, да? — не успокаивался он, набрасывая одеяло на них обоих.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — грустно отозвался Стив, выключая свет.

Щелчок: зажёгся свет.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Баки с загадочным выражением лица, — зови меня Баки.

Он наклонился к Стиву и медленно, нерешительно поцеловал, плавно скользя губами вдоль линии подбородка.

Стив отодвинул его назад, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза и разглядеть лицо.

Он рвано дышал, и не только из-за поцелуя.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Баки.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стив, тянясь за ещё одним поцелуем. — Баки.

Он целовались как подростки, сминая постель. Стив вцепился в волосы Баки, а тот обычной рукой лениво вычерчивал круги на голой коже Стива.

— Вспоминаешь? — шептал Стив.

— Я скучал, — ответил Баки и, затыкая, жадно поцеловал. — А теперь перевернись... и держись за что-нибудь.

Стив подчинился. Он вцепился в изголовье кровати, надеясь, что оно выдержит. Баки медленно раздел их обоих.

Его пальцы взъерошили волосы на голове Стива, тёплые губы коснулись уха:

— Даже не пытайся молчать, — выдохнул Баки. — Не дам.


	5. Хищная птица

Тем временем в гостиной Наташа, закатив глаза, распаковала шумоподавляющие наушники, затем села на диван, скрестив ноги, и вытащила телефон.

Наушники были настолько хороши, что она не слышала, как открылась дверь. Она поняла, что Сокол стоит напротив только тогда, когда периферическим зрением увидела его ботинки.

Она вышла из Angry Birds и вытащила наушники. Сэм был взволнован.

— Что там происходит? — спросил он.

— Они трахаются, — ответила она прозаично.

Сэм широко распахнул глаза.

— Ага, — сказал он и сел напротив. — Как долго?

Наташа сверилась с телефоном.

— Чуть больше трёх часов, — сообщила она.

— Чёрт, — восхитился Сокол. — Сыворотка супер-солдата — это что-то с чем-то, да?

— Да, — Наташа закатила глаза. — Уверена, Щ.И.Т. мечтал создать своеобразный аналог виагры, а не найти способ остановить нацистов.

— Ну, — Сэм широко улыбнулся, — чем тебе не способ остановить нацистов?

Наташа никак не отреагировала, и он добавил:

— Ну, секс. Я хочу сказать, что он мог бы выебать нацистов. Забавно же, Гитлер так ненавидел геев и...

— Я поняла, Сэм, — отрезала она.

— Ясно.

Они сидели в неловком молчании. Сэм нервно перекладывал ногу на ногу. Доносившиеся из комнаты стоны стали громче.

— Я должен... должен идти, — в итоге решил он.

— Нет, — отказала Наташа. — Если ты приехал ночью повидаться с ним, он бы хотел с тобой поговорить...

— Просто хотел проверить, — ответил Сэм, морщась, потому что их прервал довольно громкий вопль.

— Знаешь, — начал он, призрачно улыбаясь. — В колледже я уяснил, что единственный способ борьбы с громкими соседями — это соревноваться с ними, кто громче. Так может, ты и я...

Он показал пальцем на неё, на себя и затем подмигнул.

— Не светит, — отрезала она, утыкаясь в журнал.

— Ладно, — не особо огорчился Сэм.

— Но ты можешь поинтересоваться, есть вероятность, что они возьмут тебя к себе, — предложила она.

Сэм открыл и закрыл рот, дёрнулся, когда донёсся ещё один стон. Она ухмыльнулась про себя, довольная, что наконец его заткнула.

***

Спустя ещё один час ожидания, Сэм встал и подошёл к двери в спальню.

— Не могу поверить, что я это делаю... — пробормотал он и затем постучал, громко, несколько раз. Ничего не изменилось, и он вздохнул.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Уилсон, ты это сделаешь.

И открыл дверь, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

— Я ничего не вижу. Я ничего не вижу, — уверял он себя, наощупь идя вперёд. — Просто хотел поговорить с Кэпом. И удостовериться, что никто здесь не умер.

Он услышал смешок и осмелился посмотреть сквозь пальцы: Стив и Баки лежали на кровати, кое-как завернувшись в одеяло. На лампе висели трусы, а изголовье кровати было разломано на две половинки.

— Если хочешь присоединиться, то просто спроси, — усмехнулся Баки, тяжело дыша.

— Я же говорила! — крикнула Наташа из гостиной.

— Эм... — сказал Сэм. — Нет, не особо. Я просто хочу поговорить с твоим... партнёром.

Стив, который улыбался от уха до уха и дышал так же тяжело, как и его «партнёр», пытался успокоиться. Но даже не подумал прикрыть свою голую грудь.

— Отличные грудные мышцы... тренируешься? — ляпнул Сэм, желая спасти ситуацию пустой болтовней.

— Как раз «тренировался», — подмигнул Баки.

Лицо Сэма вытянулось.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он. — Ну, Стив, если хочешь... надень штаны... Я тут подумал, что мы сможем поговорить на утренней пробежке. Раньше тебе нравилось. Ну тогда, когда ты мог встать с кровати...

— Я просто проверяю его в деле, — насмехался Баки, медленно ведя ладонью вниз по груди Стива. — И он отлично справляется...

— Ладно, понял намёк, — свернул разговор Сэм, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Он почти дошёл до кухни, когда Стив — в спортивной одежде, широко улыбающийся — нагнал его.

— Извини, Сэм, — извинился он добродушно. — Мы просто навёрстываем.

— Конечно, — сказал Сэм. — Если бы мы встретились после долгой разлуки... я бы от тебя не отлипал, «навёрстывая» упущенное.

— Наташа, ты не против остаться с Баки? — спросил Стив.

Наташа показала большой палец, и они вышли.

— Почему? Она твой дублёр? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Помощник? Замена, капитан-лейтенант...

***

— Ну так что я говорю, — сказал Сэм, задыхаясь после трёхмильной пробежки. — Подумай о тройничке.

— Я подумываю, — улыбнулся Стив. — Есть кто на уме?

— Что, я? — подхватил Сэм. — Не, мужик, я не по этому делу. Но если бы был... то только с тобой. Ты неплохо смотришься в лучах рассвета.

— Да ну? — Стив осклабился.

— Я хочу сказать, в Щ.И.Т.е по этому поводу удивительно единодушны. Спроси любого: ради кого бы стал геем? Все отвечают — ради Кэпа. Твои скулы. Твоя фигурная задница.

Стив засмеялся.

— В любом случае, — подытожил он. — И хотя мне нравится, как ты описываешь моё тело, ты же хотел о поговорить о чем-то другом?

— Ах, да, — вспомнил Сэм. — Прости, всё это сбило меня с толку... да, Фьюри велел с тобой поговорить. Мы готовим операцию. Собираемся скинуть Пирса. Фьюри хочет удостовериться, что ты в деле.

— Конечно, да, — мгновенно согласился Стив. — Я же говорил с ним вчера.

— Я не об этом, — возразил Сокол. — Ему нужно знать, что на тебя можно положиться. Что ты не отвлекаешься на некоего красавчика, который отлично работает руками. Что не танцуешь танго на полу с бывшим советским шпионом. Что не зажимаешь наёмника с металлической рукой. Что не...

— Я понял, Сэм, — отрезал Стив и вздохнул. — Понимаю, что немного исчез с радаров...

— Скорее, оказался в зоне доступа, — пробормотал Сэм.

— … но я в деле. Я знаю, как это важно, — продолжил Стив.

Какое-то время они бежали в тишине.

— И каково это? — помолчав, спросил Сэм.

— Что?

— Трахаться с парнем. Это... хорошо?

Стив засмеялся.

— Не совсем то, что я могу охарактеризовать, — ответил он. — Может, тебе стоит как-нибудь попробовать.

Когда они обогнули поворот, Стив остановился.

— Погоди... кажется, я потерял телефон, — сообщил он, хлопая по карманам.

— Хочешь вернуться назад и поискать? — предложил Сэм.

— Нет, — отказался Стив. — Все в порядке. Это одна из пустышек, мне дала его агент Романова на выходные.

— Может ты вышел без него, — предположил Сэм. — Ты мог оставить его...

— … с Баки, — закончил Стив, бледнея. — Я должен вернуться.

Он исчез так быстро, что его движения смазались. Он буквально оставил Сэма в облаке пыли.

— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — пробормотал Сэм, доставая телефон. — Агент Романова? У вашего пленника, возможно, телефон Кэпа...

Пройдя немного, он сообразил, что не может вернуться в квартиру, поэтому, пожав плечами, набрал другой номер.

— Привет, Коулсон, — начал он. — Да, это Уилсон. Хотел сказать... у тебя есть шанс с Кэпом. Он определённо по этому делу...

Он засмеялся.

— Ну, Фил, — добавил он со смешком, — фотки требуют доплаты...

***

Наташа распахнула дверь.

— Где? — требовательно спросила она.

— Что? — невинно поинтересовался Баки, натягивая майку.

— Не играй со мной, — она толкнула его к стене.

Он ухмыльнулся и вытащил телефон-раскладушку из кармана.

Баки открыл и закрыл его, на верхней панели высветилось время.

— Семь часов тридцать пять минут, — он вновь улыбнулся. — Три минуты, и ты будешь беспокоиться не только обо мне.

Она ударила его, сильно, по губам.

Он засмеялся, утирая кровь.

— Бей меня вволю, Наталья, — разрешил он. — Их это не остановит.

Дверь открылась с грохотом, и в комнату вломился вспотевший Стив.

— Забрала? — спросил он.

Нат взяла телефон, проверила исходящие звонки и текстовые сообщения. Конечно, всё было стёрто.

— Слишком поздно. Нам надо уходить, — отрезала она.

Когда они добрались до двери, их ослепила вспышка белого света и окутало облако дыма. Дымовая граната, обычное дело. Стив узнал технику Гидры по шуму.

— Кажется, я ошибся со временем, — удобно развалившись на кровати, Баки натянул майку на нос. — Упс.

Стекло разбилось вдребезги, когда агенты Гидры, спустившись на тросах, ворвались в квартиру через окна. Стив и Наташа поспешно встали в боевые позиции, но их душил дым, и у них не было респираторов, как у противников.

Глаза жгло, Стив только хотел разобраться с четырьмя агентами, вставшими у него на пути, когда сообразил, что у Наташи положение хуже: её организм не может исцеляться так быстро, как его, и он рванулся к ней и окружившей её группе агентов.

Мюллер тоже был здесь, он вошёл через выбитую входную дверь в сопровождении агентов: Мюллер, человек, отрезавший его палец. Дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника. Мюллер это заметил, на нём был лёгкий респиратор, и Стив прекрасно видел, как от улыбки у него разбежались морщинки вокруг глаз. Он кинул что-то Баки — чёрную маску. Но Стив не мог отвести взгляд, с появлением Мюллера все пришедшие с ним агенты направили дула пистолетов на Стива.

Пока он тормозил, Наташа уже отстреляла обойму, стремительно перемещаясь по комнате. Но они были безоружны, и оба это знали. Гидра, как всегда, давила численностью. Наташа снимала одного агента, и на его месте вставало ещё двое. Он убрал нескольких, тело двигалось само: удар, блок, отбросить в сторону. Но его изрешетили пули. Он знал, что исцелится, но слишком медленно. Правую ногу жгло от боли — бежать уже не имело смысла.

— Джеймс, — позвал Мюллер. В горло Стива вцепилась металлическая рука. Задыхаясь, он пытался сопротивляться. Но бионика была сильнее, он едва мог дышать.

Тишина медленно наступила — умолкла стрельба.

— Мы так рады, что нашли тебя, — продолжил Мюллер ровно.

— У меня есть информация о Нике Фьюри, — сообщил Баки, все ещё удерживая Стива. — Я могу выбить больше.

— В этом нет необходимости.

— Сэр?

— Мы хотим вернуть тебя, Джеймс. Капитан... ну, он уже отслужил своё.

Когда дым рассеялся, Стив увидел Наташу, загнанную в угол агентами. Она отбивалась от шестерых, когда в неё выстрелили каким-то подобием тазера. Она закричала, ток пронзил её тело.

Мюллер двумя пальцами поманил агента.

— Приберись тут, Грэм.

Раздался тошнотворный хруст: агент ударил Наташу по голове прикладом пистолета. Она тяжело упала на пол. Стив не знал — мертва ли она или без сознания.

Он не мог повернуться: Баки по-прежнему держал его за горло.

Агент — Грэм — подошёл к ним.

— Можешь идти, Джеймс, — приказал Мюллер. — Грэм позаботится о нём.

Когда Грэм схватил его за плечо и потянул вверх, Стив не удержался на ногах и упал на четвереньки.

Баки повернулся, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на Стива.

— Мы возьмём его с собой? Я бы мог...

Взгляд Баки застыл. Единственное предостережение, которое получил Стив, прежде чем его пронзила обжигающая боль от воткнутого между лопаток кинжала. Он скосил глаза вниз — из груди торчал кончик лезвия.

— Как я и сказал, — произнёс Мюллер холодно. — Он уже отслужил своё.

Стив ещё не сдался, но в лёгких не осталось воздуха, и рубашка окрасилась красным. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, ища решение. Тренировки. Его готовили к этому. Определить возможности. Найти осуществимый путь к побегу. Минимизировать потери. Выжить.

Первое, что Стив осознал — он не чувствовал ног. Лезвие повредило спинной мозг. Проблематично.

Второе, что он понял — сердце билось неровно. Задет желудочек? Аорта? Из-за кислородного голодания у него кружилась голова, не хватало информации. Сознание гасло — он медленно умирал, держась до последнего.

Красные пятна на белой рубашке напоминали что-то. Красные и белые полоски. У звездно-полосатого человека был план. В голове звучала мелодия. У Стива плана не было. Он даже не знал, что с ним.

Единственное знание — он на полу лицом вниз, кровь пропитывала рубашку — тошнотворное ощущение — и растекалась лужей всё ближе к лицу. Он дышал ей, липкой, солёной лужей.

И ему было холодно.

Стив понимал, что это шок, но руки начали дрожать, он с горечью подумал: я не хочу умирать так. Я не хочу умирать, замерзая.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь?! — закричал Баки. Он толкнул Мюллера металлической рукой в стену, словно забыв, насколько силён.

Он шагнул к Грэму, и Стив услышал жуткий звук, с которым Баки с одного удара переломил тому хребет.

Агенты, которые справились с Наташей, повернулись, и начали стрелять. Стрелять в Баки.

Но Баки был смазанным пятном, он напал на них с необъяснимой яростью. Стив захлёбывался собственной кровью на полу и смотрел, как Баки — стихийная сила — прокладывает себе путь. Агенты пали перед ним, штабеля тел усыпали пол.

И — тишина.

— Боже, Стив, — прошептал Баки.

— По... — хотел сказать Стив, но не сумел выдавить и слова. Баки приподнял его. Неужели плачет?

— Я не знаю, не знаю почему, — всхлипнул Баки. Металлическая рука дрожала, сломана или сбоит? У Стива не получалось мыслить связно. — Стив, пожалуйста, не умирай. Пожалуйста, — молил Баки, рыдая. — Я... Я не знаю почему... Я должен... должен был спасти тебя.

— Та... — Стив пытался выговорить её имя, посмотреть, но не смог.

Баки быстро глянул в сторону.

— Останься со мной, — отчаянно просил он.

— Холодно, — единственное, что удалось выговорить Стиву. И затем полностью: — Мне холодно.

Он застучал зубами.

Баки снял пиджак — его тоже трясло, но не от холода — и укрыл Стива.

— Останься со мной, Стив, — прошептал он, взяв его за подбородок. Стив этого не почувствовал, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме холода.

— Холодно, — вновь пробормотал он. — Так холодно.

Лицо Баки исказилось, словно готовилось треснуть на много маленьких кусочков, он открыл рот, но Стив не слышал рыданий. Он ничего не слышал.

И — внезапно — не чувствовал холод. И пала темнота.


	6. Окончание

Шум раздражал. Пиканье. Постоянное пиканье. Стив устал, так устал, но так хотел, чтобы перестало пикать.

Наконец он глубоко вздохнул, намереваясь пожаловаться, но — не получилось. В горле что-то было. Он распахнул глаза и начал давиться, вскинул руки, чтобы освободить горло. 

— Он очнулся, — услышал он. — Надо вытащить трубку.

Врач поспешно начал тянуть её, тянул и тянул, казалось бы вечность, царапая внутренние стенки горла.

Когда он наконец её достал, Стиву мнилось, будто она всё ещё там, и он дышал с присвистом.

Ему немедленно посветили в глаз.

— Что ты помнишь? — спросил врач.

Только Стив собрался ответить, даже открыл рот, когда сообразил, что луч света трясётся — врач дрожал. По его лбу стекал пот, а одежда была испачкана.

— Что происходит? — прохрипел он.

В затылок врача уткнулось дуло пистолета.

— Продолжай, — Стив услышал рык Баки. — Ты должен его вылечить.

— Он очнулся, — отозвался врач, задрожав сильнее. — Пожалуйста... можно я пойду...

— Баки? — устало выговорил Стив. — Что ты делаешь?

— Вылечи его, — приказал Баки.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, Стив сел, свесил ноги с кровати. Он встал, шатаясь, но с каждой секундой к нему возвращались силы.

— Я в порядке, пусть он идёт...

— Невозможно, — выдохнул врач. — Вы должны были...

Баки ударил его рукояткой пистолета.

— Больше ты нам не нужен, — сообщил он и сунул пистолет за пояс штанов. Он выглядел немного растерянным. — Я рад, что тебе лучше, — признался он сдавленно.

— Ты взял врача в заложники? — надеялся понять Стив, пытаясь сориентироваться и отдышаться.

— Фактически... — у Баки был виноватый вид, — всю больницу.

— Твою же мать! — выдохнул Стив и зажал рот ладонью. — Извини, просто... Баки, так делать нельзя!

— Ты был ранен, — для Баки это будто все объясняло. Он скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте. — Нат в соседней палате.

— Покажи, — попросил Стив.

***

Прошло два дня, но Наташа так и не пришла в сознание.

— У неё опасно повышено внутричерепное давление, — объяснила им врач. Она стала куда спокойнее, когда Баки перестал размахивать пистолетами, но всё ещё бросала на него подозрительные взгляды. Он отошёл в угол и сел, выкручивая пальцы на металлической руке.

— Но она поправится? — не хотел верить в худшее Стив.

— Время покажет. Мы пока не всё знаем о мозге... Мы ничего не можем сделать. Она просто должна очнуться.

Они сидели рядом с ней, наблюдали, будто бы их присутствие могло её вернуть.

— Так вот на что это похоже, — задумчиво проговорил Стив, нарушив долгое молчание.

— М? — отозвался Баки.

— Когда я спал. Говорят, люди за мной наблюдали… Полагаю, похоже.

Баки подошёл к нему и обнял со спины.

— Всегда всё понимаешь, — рассеяно пробормотал Стив.

— Понимаю что? — спросил Баки, не отводя взгляд от Наташи.

— Когда… — Стив внезапно смутился. — Иногда я мёрзну, если подумаю… о льде, и всё такое. И… это мило.

— Хочешь сказать, что я горячий? — растягивая слова, поинтересовался Баки, целуя его в щёку.

Стив тихо рассмеялся:

— Полагаю.

Но внезапно Баки зазнобило.

— Каково это было? — решился он, повинуясь какому-то извращённому желанию знать.

— Падать было… ужасно, — признал Стив. — И холод. Холод… взял меня. И я знал — он никогда меня не отпустит.

Баки содрогнулся. Каким-то образом он прекрасно это понимал.

— Полагаю, в поездах тебе приходится нелегко, — задумчиво проговорил он.

— В самолётах, — поправил Стив.

— Ох, — Баки не знал, почему сказал про поезд. — Точно.

Врач пришла проверить Наташу, попутно бросая на них косые взгляды. Они походили на пару геев. Стив улыбнулся сам себе и откинулся на Баки.

Затем вздохнул и отошёл в сторону, пусть врач спокойно поработает; Баки направился за ним.

— Знаешь, я ведь и вправду думал, что ты — это он, — вздохнул Стив в холле, наливая ещё один стаканчик отвратительного кофе.

— Кто?

— Баки Барнс, — ответил Стив. — Мой друг из...

Баки ощетинился.

— Он был… — Стив грустно засмеялся, — … до идиотизма верным сукиным сыном. Он отлично воевал, но… никогда не любил...

— Убивать, — закончил Баки, его взгляд похолодел. — А я, тем временем, безжалостный наёмный убийца.

— Я не это имел в виду, — возразил Стив.

Они стояли молча.

— Тебя на самом деле зовут Джеймс? — спросил Стив.

Тот поднял взгляд.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил он. — Псевдоним. За годы у меня много их накопилось.

— Ты не против… если я буду звать тебя Баки? — поинтересовался Стив. — Просто… — он смотрел на него, но не видел. — Когда смотрю на тебя, то вижу его.

Он медленно кивнул:

— Не против.

— Знаю, что это немного ненормально...

— Как он умер? — неожиданно для себя выпалил Баки.

— Упал с поезда. В Альпах. Было… ужасно.

Стив отвернулся, поэтому не заметил, что Баки содрогнулся.

***

На шестой день, когда они почти перестали надеяться, Наташа пошевелилась.

Она посмотрела на них.

— Слава Богу, — пробормотала она.

— Что? — подхватил Стив. — Ты как?

— Просто рада, что вы одеты, — отозвалась она. — Такое редко бывает. Должно быть, хорошо выбрала время.

Они засмеялись, Стив больше от облегчения. Наташа очнулась и дерзила, как обычно.

— Ну, какой план? — продолжила она, пока медсёстры и врачи копошились вокруг.

— Вернёмся в штаб-квартиру, — ответил Баки. — У меня есть одно незаконченное дело с Мюллером.

Стив и Наташа уставились на него с удивлением.

— Он забрал мою жизнь, — объяснил Баки. — Хотел бы получить её обратно.

***

Они доехали до береговой линии на гладком спортивном автомобиле Наташи, где их поджидал разгневанный Сокол, реквизировавший ещё один самолёт Щ.И.Т.а

— Не могу поверить, что вы шесть дней не могли выйти на связь! — разглагольствовал он. — Хотя нет, могу, ибо у вас, двоих, нет никакого почтения к правилам, а я застрял в крошечной квартирке с Ником Фьюри, таскал ему ледяные дайкири, перечислял шифры и думал, что вы все погибли...

— Он такой всегда? — уточнил Баки.

Стив засмеялся.

— Тебе стоит послушать, что он говорит после задания, — проворчала Наташа. — Расскажет тебе всё. Даже если ты там был.

— Жду с нетерпением, — мрачно сказал Баки.

— Остановись здесь, — Стив взял Сэма за плечо, чтобы тот замолчал и вёл самолёт нормально.

Втроём они накинули снаряжение, готовясь спуститься на крышу базы.

— А я? — спросил Сэм.

Наташа бесстрастно на него посмотрела.

— Только не это, — возмутился Сэм. — С меня достаточно. Я не собираюсь ждать в кабине!

— Жди в кабине, — приказала Наташа. — Следи.

Ворча под нос, Сэм послушно сел в кресло пилота.

— Пожелай нам удачи, — крикнул Баки.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Сэм, махнув рукой. — Валите уже.

Они смеялись, спускаясь на крышу.

— Как вы познакомились? — поинтересовался Баки, пока Наташа отпирала вентиляционную трубу.

— Щ.И.Т., — отозвался Стив.

— Так Ник Фьюри не только первоклассный шпион, но и отличная сваха, — буркнул Баки.

— Ревнуешь, Барнс? — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Баки пожал плечами и прыгнул в вентиляционную шахту.

Только Стив хотел последовать за ним, как Наташа прижала ладонь к его груди.

— Стив, пообещай мне, чтобы там ни произошло, ты выберешься, ясно? Ты нужен Щ.И.Т.у. Мёртвым ты никак не поможешь Америке.

— Баки мой друг, — он понял, что неправ, когда слова сорвались с губ — Слушай, однажды я уже подвёл его. Или.. его близнеца. Или кого-то вроде. Я не могу подвести его ещё раз.

— Не думай, что спасая Джеймса, ты поможешь себе справиться с гибелью Баки, — предупредила Наташа. — Опасно жить во имя мёртвых.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — проворчал Стив и прыгнул вслед за Баки, приземлившись почти бесшумно.

Они стояли в подозрительно пустом коридоре.

— Ну так что, Баки? — спросил он.

Баки шагнул вперёд.

— Что-то не так, — сказал он.

Внезапно их и Баки разделила прозрачная стена.

Стив вскинул щит, пытаясь сломать преграду, но ничего не вышло.

— Чистая энергия, — крикнул Баки. — Не получится пройти. Надо найти путь в обход. Найдите те двери и поворачивайте направо, ладно?

— А ты оставайся здесь, — прокричал Стив в ответ, уходя. — И пока меня нет, не делай глупостей.

— Как я могу? — отозвался Баки. — Всех глупцов ты заберёшь с собой!

Стив застыл и начал медленно разворачиваться.

— Что ты….

— Пошли! — рявкнула Наташа и потянула за собой.

***

Когда они добрались до Баки, то пошли дальше по пустым коридорам.

— Где все? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Ловушка? — размышлял Баки.

— Заткнитесь и идите, — приказала Наташа. — Надо решать проблемы по мере их возникновения, а не искать их.

Баки пожал плечами и неторопливо побежал дальше по лабиринту коридоров, на перекрёстках выкрикивая, куда надо поворачивать.

— Ты читал моё дело? — спросил Стив.

— Твоё дело? — переспросил Баки.

— Хочу понять, откуда ты всё это знаешь. То, что я обычно говорил моему Баки. Комментарии. То, как он целовал меня. Ты же этому научился. Методы допроса.

Они бежали мимо лабораторий, где разрабатывали технику, тестировали оружие. Везде было пусто и тихо.

— Но я не читал, — возразил Баки.

— Слушай, Нат всё мне рассказала. Для меня это было как удар ножом в спину — в прямом смысле, — отозвался Стив. — Я просто не могу жить с такой… иллюзией.

— Мальчики? — позвала Наташа. — Помогите?

Они побежали на зов и увидели, что она пытается открыть запертую комнату.

— Отойди, — посоветовал Баки, сминая стальную дверь металлической рукой, открывая её, как консервную банку.

И они оказались внутри: полки и полки с файлами. Огромная библиотека с бесконечным коробками.

Баки сразу пошёл к секции «З» и вернулся с коробкой, помеченной как «Зимний Солдат».

Наташа принесла скоросшиватель: «Яша».

И наконец к ним присоединился Стив, прижимавший к груди папку «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».

Баки медленно потянулся к папке Стива, его рука дрожала.

— Ты уверен?.. — задал вопрос Стив, отступая на шаг назад.

— Мне нужно знать, — настоятельно отозвался Баки.

Он медленно открыл папку, стремительно скользя взглядом по страницам.

— С возвращением, сержант Барнс, — поприветствовал кто-то.

Они оба повернулись: директор Фьюри — в кожаном пальто, с повязкой на глазу и самодовольной улыбкой на лице — вошёл в комнату.

— Надеюсь, вы поняли, что мы для вас зачистили объект, — рассказывал он. — Конечно, я извиняюсь, что мы убрали не всё. Единственное, что не получилось у моих агентов… ведь сейчас у нас не хватает ресурсов.

Баки уставился в файл, потеряв дар речи.

— Директор Фьюри… — очнулся Стив. — Прошу прощения. Я не...

Директор прервал его, махнув рукой.

— Не беспокойся, Кэп, — отрезал он. — Ты для нас многое сделал, теперь время Щ.И.Т.а помочь тебе.

— Ох, — вмешался Сэм, выпрыгивая вперёд. — Полагаю, Кэп предпочёл бы «помощь» от него.

Он замолчал и вскинул руку.

— Давай, дай пять, это было забавно. «Помощь» от него! — он усмехнулся, но агенты Щ.И.Т.а безучастно на него пялились. — Ну кто-нибудь, — проскулил Сэм.

— Я этого не помню, — глухо бормотал Баки. — Бруклин, сороковые, собаку по имени Ральф...

— Но ты же знаешь, что это не совсем правда, — директор Фьюри наклонил голову вбок.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, и тот с удивлением увидел в его глазах слёзы.

— Но это не я, — повторил он. — Я не «Баки»… не могу быть, ведь тогда мне...

— Девяносто лет с лишним, — закончил за него директор Фьюри. — И ты отлично выглядишь, сержант.

— Баки, — мягко позвал Стив, делая шаг вперёд. Баки схватил его за грудки и вскинул руку для удара

Но Стив не стал уворачиваться. 

— Я не он, — прошептал он снова. — Не возможно. Я не он.

Стив не двигался.

— Возможно, — встряла Наташа. — Когда мы познакомились в России… ты не помнил прошлого. Своего детства. Так что, ты вполне можешь быть сержантом Барнсом.

— Но я не он, — прорычал Баки в ответ, по-прежнему целясь металлической рукой в лицо Стива.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Стив подался вперёд и нежно его поцеловал. 

Агенты зароптали.

— Капитан Америка — гей? — слишком громко прошептали в толпе.

В ответ раздалось:

— Надо рассказать Коулсону.

Кто-то засмеялся, кто-то зааплодировал.

Но Стиву было всё равно.

Он отступил назад и нежно посмотрел на Баки, вскинув брови. 

— В порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Да ты егоза, Стив, — проговорил Баки.

Стив издал странный звук, что-то среднее между всхлипом и смешком.

— Так ты сказал… — он с трудом выдавил слова. — Когда я впервые тебя поцеловал...

— Заткнись, Роджерс, — рыкнул Баки и, схватив его за шею, притянул к себе за ещё одним поцелуем.

Когда они расцепились, Баки неодобрительно оглядел агентов.

— Как долго они собираются тут торчать? — рявкнул он.

— Не знаю, — Стив улыбался, хотя в его глазах стояли слёзы. Он совершенно забыл об агентах. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от Баки.

— Для них это что, бесплатный цирк? — зло проворчал Баки.

— Пойдём отсюда?..

— Достанем фургон, — предложила Наташа.

И они ушли вместе, Стив и Баки дерзко взялись за руки.

***

Они сидели втроём на скамейке около Зеркального пруда, и Наташа не имела ничего против, когда Стив и Баки начали целоваться.

Но шум вертолёт заставил их оторваться друг друга: к ним бежал человек в чёрной униформе Щ.И.Т.а.

— Привет, Клинт, — крикнула Наташа, махнув ему рукой.

Но он не остановился рядом с ней, а обежал скамью и ударил Баки в челюсть.

Баки слегка отклонился назад и засмеялся.

— Извини, — добродушно проговорил он, — мы знакомы?

— Я просил тебя об одном, — Клинт тяжело дышал. — Я сказал, чтобы ты её хорошо трахнул. Но нет. Ты не справился. Облажался. Так что поэтому и получил в морду.

— Клииинт, — заныла Наташа. — Хватит мучить Баки и начни уже мучить меня.

Клинт отряхнулся и ещё раз посмотрел на Баки.

— Ладно, — решил он и затем повернулся к Баки. — Ты должен радоваться, что она — самое привлекательное создание на свете, потому как она — единственная причина, почему я до сих пор не стёр с твоего лица эту самодовольную улыбку.

— Клинт, — одёрнул его Стив.

— Рад тебя видеть, Роджерс, — быстро переключился Клинт.

— Клинт, — вновь сказал Стив. Он поднял руку — переплетя пальцы с пальцами Баки.

Клинт отступил на шаг назад.

— Ох, — выдохнул он.

Он отметил, как Стив держал Баки за руку, как гладил большим пальцем его бедро.

— Ох, — повторил он.

— Да, — отозвался Баки, — Извини, мужик.

— Иди уже сюда, идиот, — позвала Наташа.

Они ушли: Клинт изредка и с недоумением оглядывался

— Итак, — начал Стив, уставившись на воду.

— Итак, — эхом отозвался Баки.

— Так ты думал, что ты — русский? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — согласился он. — В значительной степени. Забыл английский. Было… довольно странно.

— Во время холодной войны, — продолжил Стив.

— Да.

Стив сдавленно хихикнул.

— Ты чего? — спросил Баки.

— Просто… я был во льдах, а ты — в Сибири. Обоим не свезло с холодом.

— Ну, значит, надо погреться, — ответил Баки, ладонью водя по груди Стива.

— Не поклонник холодной войны, да?

— Не поклонник айсбергов?

— Туше́, — Стив засмеялся. — Ну, Баки, с тобой мне тепло и легко.

— Тьфу, — возмутился Баки. — Так слащаво, меня сейчас стошнит, как тебя на Кони-Айленд...

— Эй, — возразил Стив, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Я просто хочу сказать: впервые за всё это время мне тепло.

Баки засмеялся и, наконец, его глаза улыбнулись.

— Знаю, — согласился он. — Словно мы отогреваем друг друга.

И откинулся на грудь Стива, притянувшего его к себе за плечи, как обнимают подростки в фильмах.

— Но, — Баки внезапно озарило. — Может, в постели ты будешь звать меня Зимним Солдатом?

— Зачем? — засмеялся Стив.

— Просто подумал, что звучит круто. Ну помнишь? — он произнёс низким голосом: — Зима близко.

Они ржали так, что их было слышно даже в фургоне, который стоял на другой стороне пруда.

Спустя мгновение открылась дверь.

— Агент Уилсон, — сухо представился вошедший Коулсон. — Я принёс чек.

Сэм улыбнулся и взял наполовину сложенную бумагу.

— Благодарю, сэр, — сказал он, вставая. — Садитесь.

Коулсон скользнул в кресло, ухмыляясь сам себе, и отрегулировал бинокль.

— Привет-привет, высокий темноволосый красавчик, — пробормотал он. — Лишился левой руки, но всё равно отлично выглядишь, да?

— О да, Коулсон, — отозвался Ситвелл, тоже настраивая бинокль. — Я бы сказал, что он в превосходной форме.

_Конец_


End file.
